


Fitting Room

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim couldn't believe that he had let Danny talk him into trying the shirts on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Room

Tim Speedle glared at the sign that hung on the fitting room door, telling him that only four garments could be taken in at any one time. In his hand he was holding six shirts his lover had managed to persuade him into trying on.

Speaking of which, Danny seemed to have conveniently been lost in the huge store. Tim sighed as he resigned himself to his fate.

There was no attendant around to keep a watchful eye on the fitting rooms so Tim figured that no one would ever know that he had taken more in than he should have.

Tim hung the shirts on the hangers that were provided and turned to close the door. Danny, however, chose that moment to re-appear and pushed the door back open before Tim could lock it.

"Danny?" Tim asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Shh," Danny whispered, locking the door behind him. When he turned back to face Tim, the Miami CSI could see a glint in his lover’s blue eyes. "There’s no one around," he informed Tim.

"So?" Tim said, starting to get irritated.

"I want to blow you," Danny said rather matter-of-factly. "Here. Where we might get caught," he added.

Tim just started at Danny. "You can’t be serious," he stated.

Danny nodded his head. "I’m deadly serious," the New Yorker insisted.

"We’ll get arrested if we get caught," Tim reminded him.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, stepping closer to Tim and pinning him against the fitting room wall. "There’s no one around," he repeated. "No one even knows we’re in here. And they can’t put cameras in fitting rooms ‘cause that’s… well, that’s just creepy," the blond shuddered.

Tim opened his mouth to protest again but Danny quickly leant forward and covered his lover’s lips with his own.

Danny grabbed Tim’s wrists and pinned them to the wall next to Tim’s head. As he continued to devour the other CSI’s mouth, Danny ground his hips down against Tim’s wakening erection.

"Tell me that doing this, here in this fitting room, doesn’t turn you and I’ll stop," Danny whispered against Tim’s lips.

Tim glared at Danny, panting for breath as he looked into the blond’s eyes. "You bastard," he hissed. "You can’t tease me like that and then leave," he added.

Danny grinned against Tim’s lips and kissed him hard once more. "To tell you the truth," he admitted, "I wasn’t planning on leaving despite what you said."

Tim gasped with pleasure as Danny trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck, pausing to bite and nibble a little at the skin.

Danny’s hand ran down Tim’s chest and quickly unbuckled Tim’s jeans, the zipper shortly following. He pushed them, and Tim’s underwear, down to Tim’s ankles and fell to his knees in front of his lover.

Slowly Danny leant forward and swiped his tongue across Tim’s head. He grinned to himself when he saw Tim bite his lip to keep from letting out a loud moan.

Tim groaned and ran his hand through Danny’s short hair when the other man sucked Tim’s head into his mouth.

"Danny," Tim whispered under his breath, part of him was still telling him that this was a bad idea.

But when Danny relaxed his throat and took more of Tim in, all thoughts of being arrested for indecent acts flew out of his mind.

Danny swirled his tongue around Tim, making sure he had tasted every inch of his lover’s hard cock.

He cupped Tim’s ball with his left hand, massaging them gently, as his other hand slid behind Tim.

Tim groaned when he felt Danny’s hand slide over his ass and when Danny brushed his index finger over Tim’s entrance Tim tightened his hold on Danny’s hair and came with a shout into Danny’s mouth.

Danny’s eyes lit up as he merrily swallowed everything Tim gave him, licking him clean before getting to his feet and kissing Tim passionately.

Tim’s hand went around Danny’s back to pull him closer but Danny shook his head, pulling back a little. "Later," he promised, whispering in Tim’s ear. "Any longer and we’ll get caught."

Tim glared at him. " _Now_ you’re worried about getting caught?" he asked incredulously.

Danny rolled his blue eyes. "Just hurry up and try the shirts on so that I can get you home and fuck you through the mattress."

Before Tim could say another word Danny had slipped out of the fitting room leaving Tim alone.


End file.
